


Turns Me To Gold

by liketogetlost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I used to take diving at school.” She can feel him. Sitting on the dock, his knees up to his chest, elbows resting there. Can feel that burning smile against her back, hotter than the abusive sun. She pulls her light pink one piece down at the bottom of its shorts, loving the old style and the way it hugs each curve she usually likes to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turns Me To Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I see this set in the 1930's.

A strand of hair falls from Rose's swim cap and into her eyes as she walks across the dock towards the wooden steps leading up to the diving platform. Carefully, she takes the steps one at a time, the damp oak cool beneath her feet. Birds chatter beyond the woods around the lake, and she thinks somehow everything she does in the past is more incredible. She passes the first platform and makes her way to the highest one. When she gets there she takes a moment, pausing a few feet before the end.

“I used to take diving at school.” She can feel him. Sitting on the dock, his knees up to his chest, elbows resting there. Can feel that burning smile against her back, hotter than the abusive sun. She pulls her light pink one piece down at the bottom of its shorts, loving the old style and the way it hugs each curve she usually likes to hide.

The lake below shimmers in the sunlight that beats her face in unexpected rays. She blinks against it and takes a deep breath, the warm breeze cooling her legs, beaded with water and sprouting with goose flesh. She takes a step closer to the edge and feels a familiar pull. It's the same force like when he asked her to come with him, or the second before they take off to no where and everywhere. 

“I was quite good.” Not loud enough for him to hear, but the wind carries her voice.

“That right?”

She glances back, the sun hiding just behind her head and glowing around her profile. Checks to make sure he's watching.

Oh, he's watching.

One last breath that she holds, and she raises her arms towards the sky. Lifts herself onto tip toes, feels her bottom clench in anticipation and a little bit of fear. Her stomach drops and there it is, the moment where it's too late to go back and all she can do is go forward. _Jump._

It's always beautifully brief, this moment before she's pulled into the water. The moment where she swears she's flying, wings beating at her back able to take her wherever she wants to go. It's just her and the air she slices through, silence until she cuts through the surface and there's the crash, and the floating echo of her body through the liquid. 

The rush snaps her out of her bliss, the cool lake soothing the mild burn on her skin. When she surfaces, he's looking down at her like she's something he's never seen before. She feels a smile start in her stomach and end on her lips.

Rose lets her arms carry her towards the dock and she spits out some lake at him. “How'd I look?”

He scoffs, making his way towards the steps and glancing back at her. “Show off.” But then he's smiling, and she feels that in her stomach, too.

She watches him climb up to the highest platform. His back is bare and shining with sweat. Muscles flexing as he moves, long and lean and alien. Something inside says _all hers_ , but she bites her lip as he walks to the edge, eyes meeting her own.

“Ready?”

She nods, grinning as she threads water below.

He holds his arms above his head as if he's trying to grab a piece of the clouds for her. She watches his chest expand with a deep breath and she waits, readying herself for the leap.

At the last minute he jumps like a child and holds one knee to his chest as he jackknifes into the water and makes a splash large enough to douse half the dock and all of her. The sound of her laughter echoes against the surface and carries into the trees where the birds from earlier leave their hangout for quieter fare. 

“You're such an arse! Doctor!” But he doesn't come up, and before she can worry she feels a hand around her ankle and another on her leg.

Rose shrieks and dives under, opening her eyes against the murkiness and swimming away from the Doctor. He chases her like he was born with fins, his body cutting through the water like it's nothing as she bends her knees over and over, looking back and catching him grinning at her. She slows down and turns.

They circle for a moment, and he reaches for her hands. It's like floating in space. She's weightless and the only thing keeping her from flying off into nothingness is his hold on her.

Her lungs begin to burn and she kicks herself to the surface, pulling him along. She gulps in big, deep mouthfuls of air that taste sweet on her tongue. Her chest heaves with the effort and she only realizes how close the Doctor is when she feels her breasts push against his own chest.

Rose licks water from her lips and squeezes his hands. “You caught me.” Her heart beats faster when she sees the look in the Doctor's eyes.

He blinks away water droplets and lets go of her hands. His move down to firmly grip her thighs, the touch smooth and warm beneath the lake, and he wraps her legs around his waist. On instinct her arms go around his neck, and then she's breathing in the same air that he's exhaling. Somehow it tastes sweeter than before. 

One hand leaves her thigh and the other quickly grabs her bottom and tugs her closer. The gasp that leaves her lips is quick and full of surprise, and the Doctor smiles and pushes a piece of wet hair back into her swim cap. “Yeah, I did.” 

Their hearts have a deep conversation with each other as they beat wildly inside their chests, both so close she can feel each _thump, thump, thump, thump_. Rose wraps her legs tighter around the Doctor's waist, hard hips beneath her soft thighs and fingers gripping the firm flesh of her rear. The sunlight reflects off the water's surface and bounces back up in his eyes and it hypnotizes her. 

She kisses him, quickly, and laughs. Because the happiness inside has to come out somehow. He licks his lips like he's hungry for more and leans in to kiss her properly. Deep, wet, and long. They float clinging to one another and she's never been so glad that she took that first jump.

Rose pulls away and grins, pulling her swim cap off and letting her dry hair cascade down to her shoulders and wet at the ends. The Doctor narrows his eyes at her as she tosses the cap to him and pulls at her swimsuit sleeves. 

She threads water and floats backwards as she peels the one piece off beneath the surface. This she throws at the Doctor too before turning to swim back towards the dock. “Catch me again!”

This time she doesn't have to look back to know he's coming after her.


End file.
